nickjrfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
True's New School
True's New School 'is the second episode of the first season of The Adventures Of True. ''True starts school at Jim Henson Elementary School. Two days after the events of the previous episode took place, True was sound asleep in her bed when she was woken up by someone knocking at her door. "Who's there?" she asked groggily. The door opened and James poked his head in. "Hey, cuz." he said. "Sleep good?" "Yup." said True as she rubbed her eye. "That's good to hear." said James. "By the way, do you know what today is?" "It's Tuesday." she said. But then, a look of shock appeared on her face after she realized what she just said. "I have school today!" she said. "I better get ready!" James chuckled. "Take your time." said James. "After all, you're not going to your old school, anyway." True was confused. "I'm not?" she asked. "Nope." James said. "You're going to a new school, and it's not too far away. Plus, they called me and said that you can come in later." "Oh, okay." said True. "Well, I'm still gonna get dressed now, anyways." "Alright." said James. "When you're done with that, why don't you come down and have some breakfast?" "Consider that done." said True as she started for her dresser. "Okie-dokie then." said James. James then left, and after True finished pulling her boots on, she went downstairs and saw James already in the dining room, feasting on some scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausages, a steaming mug of hot cocoa with a dollop of whipped cream at his side. In the seat at the table across from him was a bowl of Oreo O's, a glass of orange juice, and a saucer with some apple slices on it. Moose and Stocking Head were nowhere to be seen. "Where are Moose and Stocking Head?" True asked as she sat down to eat. "Moose is at work." said James. "He has a job down at the local radio station as a DJ. Stocking Head's already at school." "Oh, okay." said True. "Say, what new school am I going to?" "Jim Henson Elementary." James said. "I think you'll really like it there. Believe it or not, Stocking Head goes there, too." "Oh, nice." said True. "And I've already gotten some school supplies for you." said James. "And I made your lunch." James gestured his thumb to a metal lunch box that had a picture of one of True's favorite singers, Bobby Sherman, on it and a matching thermos. True was astonished. "Wow!" she said. "Where did you get those?" "I found them at a yard sale." James said. "I figured you would like to have them. After all, Bobby Sherman is one of your favorite singers." "And you thought right." said True. Soon, both James and True were finished with their breakfast, and after True brushed her teeth and grabbed her lunch, the pair got into James' car and drove off. They soon arrived at Jim Henson Elementary and went inside the building, where they were greeted by a chubby tan-skinned man with thinning gray hair, and wearing a light orange business suit over a plaid vest and a white button-down shirt, a dark and light orange-striped tie, a brown belt, white socks with red stripes, and brown leather loaders. "Hello, there." said the man in a very jovial-sounding tone. "You must be True." "Yes, I am." said True. "Who are you?" "I'm Mr. Milford Meanswell." said the man. "Welcome to Jim Henson Elementary School." "Thank you, Mr. Meanswell." said True. "Would you like to stay for a bit, James?" Milford then asked. "You're more then welcome to." "I would, but I've gotta split." said James. "It's about time for me to open up the Yellow Submarine." "Very well." said Milford. "Bye, James!" True said as James went to his car. "Bye, True!" said James. James then drove off. "Well, True, shall I show you your class now?" Milford asked. "Oh, yes, please!" said True. "Alright then." said Milford. "This way, please." Milford took True down the hall to classroom A113, where a woman with blue hair and eyes, and wearing a dark red suit, a shirt with a floral design, a blue belt, blue high-heeled shoes, a pearl necklace around her neck, and red lipstick was speaking to the students. Milford knocked on the door to get her attention. "Excuse me, class." the woman said. The woman then exited the classroom and met with Milford and True. "Hello, Milford." said the woman. "Who's this?" "Bessie, this is True." said Milford. "She'll be joining your class today." "Ah, yes." said Bessie. "Hello, True, I'm Miss Busybody." "Hello, Miss Busybody." said True. "It's very nice to meet you." "It's nice to meet you too, True." said Bessie. "I'll leave you two be now." said Milford. Milford then left, and Bessie took True inside the classroom. "Sorry about that, class." she said. "Mr. Meanswell was just here, and I have some exciting news. We have a new student joining our class today. This is True." "Hello, True!" the class chorused. "Hello, everyone!" True said. True then looked at Bessie. "Where can I sit?" she asked. "You can sit over there next to Franklin." said Bessie. "Franklin, can you show True her cubby?" A young turtle named Franklin, who was around the same age as True and wearing a red kerchief around his neck rose from his seat. "Sure, Miss Busybody." said Franklin. Franklin then took True over to the cubbies, and sure enough, she found hers and put her stuff. Once that was done and overwith, the two took their seats and class resumed. Later, the kids went to the cafeteria to have lunch, and True was walking around with her lunch box and thermos, looking for a good seat when suddenly, she heard Franklin say "Hey, over here!", and she went over to where Franklin was sitting. With him were Blue, Stocking Head, and seven children who were all half-human/half-fish beings known as "Guppies". Four of them were female and the other three were male. The first was had light brown skin, long bright pink hair, brown eyes, and a blue tail with swirling light blue and dark blue patterns on it with a matching bikini top. The second had fair skin, blue hair and eyes, and a medium, pale, and forest green camouflage patterned tail. The third had dark skin, dark indigo hair, brown eyes, and a tail with wavy blue and purple stripes. The fourth had fair skin, blue eyes, blond hair in a 1970's style, orange hoop earrings, an orange tail with yellow spots, and a matching bikini top. The fifth had light tan skin, brown almond-shaped eyes, purple hair kept in pigtails, a pink star-shaped hairclip, and a purple tail with wavy pink stripes conjoined with a matching mono-kini top. The sixth had fair skin, green eyes, orange hair, blue glasses shaped like swimming goggles, and a tail of alternating dark and light green stripes.The seventh had darker skin than the third, dark brown eyes, indigo hair kept in a bun with a blue scrunchie with a blue seashell on one side, and, like the fifth, a full-pieced tail, except hers was pink with a swirl pattern. "Hi, Franklin." said True as she sat down. "Who are these guys?" "True, meet Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, and Zooli." said Franklin. "Guys, meet True." "Hello, True!" said Molly. "Hi!" said True. "It's nice to meet you all." "It's nice to meet you, too." said Molly. "So, what did everyone bring in for lunch today?" "Some leftover tater tot casserole, some celery sticks, a box of raisins, a bottle of apple juice, and a slice of pound cake." said Gil. "A peanut butter and banana sandwich, some Cheetos, an apple, a box of orange juice, and a packet of dark chocolate M&Ms." said Goby. "A turkey, lettuce, and tomato sandwich, some pretzels, an orange, a box of cranberry juice, and some Vienna Finger cookies." said Deema. "An Armenian garden salad, some oyster crackers, some dried pineapple chuncks, a bottle of fat-free milk, and a cup of vanilla-flavored Greek yogurt." said Oona. "Leftover meatloaf, some carrot chips, some grapes, a bottle of pear juice, and a Suzy Q." said Nonny. "A ham and cheese sandwich, some Original Pringles, a pear, a bottle of chocolate milk, and a Twinkie." said Zooli. "A Nutella and honey sandwich, some Classic Wavy Lays, a banana, a bottle of 1% milk, and three chocolate macarons." said Blue. "A cheese and pickle sandwich, some BBQ Lays, some dried kiwi slices, a can of Minute Maid lemonade, and an Oatmeal Creme Pie." said Stocking Head. "A peanut butter sandwich on rye, some carrot chips, some watermelon chunks, a bottle of chocolate milk, and some White Fudge Ding Dongs." said Franklin. "Cool." said Molly. "I brought a turkey sandwich, some Veggie Straws, some cantaloupe chunks, a bottle of strawberry milk, and some Boston Creme Rolls." "Nice." said True. "What did you bring?" asked Franklin. "A peanut butter and jelly sandwich without the crusts, some Oven-Baked Lays chips, some dried apricots, some V8 Splash strawberry lemonade in this thermos, and some Fancy Cakes." said True. "Sounds delicious." said Gil. "By the way, who's that on your lunch box and thermos?" "It's Bobby Sherman." said True. "Oh, nice." said Molly. "My mom loves that guy." "Mine did too." said True. "In fact, I inherited it from her." True then sighed and hung her head, which caused concern for the other kids. "True?" Molly asked. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." said True. "Oh, okay." said Molly. But Molly could tell that True wasn't being honest. Later, the kids were outside at recess, and while Franklin, Stocking Head, Gil, Goby, and Nonny played catch with a football, True, Blue, Molly, Deema, Oona, and Zooli chatted at one of the picnic tables. "So, True, how long have you been in Nick Jr. Town?" asked Zooli. "This is my third day." said True. "Nice." said Deema. "Why did you move here in the first place? Did one of your parents get a job here or something?" True then sighed. "I don't have parents." she said. "Not anymore." "Why?" asked Molly. Tears begin forming in True's eyes, and before anyone knew it, she was crying. Oona immediately hugged her. "I'll let go when you calm down, okay?" she asked. True nodded, and eventually calmed down enough to talk. She then began telling the others about how her parents had perished in a carbon monoxide incident and how she came to live with James, Moose, and Stocking Head. "Oh, wow." said Deema. "That's deep." "Yeah, it is." said Molly. "Well, at least they're with Jesus now, right?" said Oona. "That's right." said True. "And Blue, I'm very sorry I didn't tell you the first time." "Nah, it's okay." said Blue. "In fact, Stocking Head texted me about it the other day." "Oh, okay." said True. Soon, recess was over, and the kids were back in Miss Busybody's class, where Miss Busybody read from Freckle Juice by Judy Bloom. Just as she was finishing up the part she was reading from, the dismissal bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, and when True and Stocking Head entered the house when they got home, they found Moose on the couch. "Hi, Moose." True said. "Why are you home so early?" "My radio program only runs until one." Moose said. "And by the way, James called me earlier and said he's bringing home Chick-fil-A for dinner." "Alright." said True. True then looked at Stocking Head. "How about that checkers rematch?" she asked. "You're on." said Stocking Head. With that, the two went up to True's room and began their game. The game eventually ended with Stocking Head winning by trapping True. "Good game." said True. "Thanks." said Stocking Head. Just then, the door opened and James poked his head in. "Dinner's here." he said. "Get washed up." "Righty-o, James." said Stocking Head. With that, after True and Stocking Head put the checkers game away, they washed up and went downstairs to some delicious Chick-fil-A. In terms of food, James had gotten a Grilled Chicken Sandwich for himself, a Spicy Chicken Sandwich for Moose, a four-count Chick-n-Strips for Stocking Head, and an eight-count Nuggets for True. Each came with a medium Waffle Fries and a small Coca-Cola. As a treat, he had also gotten an ice cream cake from the local Dairy Queen, which he had put in the freezer. While they ate, True told them all about her first day. "It sounds like you had a lot of fun." said James. "I sure did." said True. Later that night, as True went to bed, thoughts of her new friends were running around her mind. '''The End *This episode marks the first episode where True is seen interacting with other Nick Jr. characters apart from Blue in the previous episode. *James' music store, The Yellow Submarine, is first mentioned in this episode. *The school True starts attending in this episode, Jim Henson Elementary, is named after late American puppeteer, animator, cartoonist, actor, inventor, filmmaker, and screenwriter Jim Henson, who achieved worldwide notice as the creator of The Muppets and Fraggle Rock, and as the director of The Dark Crystal (1982) and Labyrinth (1986), and whose eponymous entertainment company owned Nick Jr. when it was still known as Noggin from 1999 to 2001. Category:The Adventures Of True Episodes